Know Who You Are
by Nokado
Summary: Isshin i Urahara wiedzą, że już nie mogą ukrywać prawdy. "Potwór" powrócił. Nie mogą nic na to poradzić. Mogą jedynie czekać na rozwój wypadków. Obaj mężczyźni nie wiedzą, czego "potwór" chce. A może jednak wiedzą, tylko nie chcą tego przyznać? Na ich nieszczęście pierwszą osobą, która "go" spotka będzie Ichigo. Czy temu "potworowi" chodzi właśnie o niego?
1. Chapter 1

**Pogrubiony tekst – fragment tekstu piosenki [w tym rozdziale NateWantsToBattle, piosenki o FnaF, serdecznie polecam jego kanał]**

Normalny tekst – „normalna" treść

 _Tekst z kursywą – zaklęcia, nazwy ataków_

Miłego czytania. :)

* * *

Ichigo ponownie nie mógł zasnąć. Dręczyło go to od powrotu z Soul Society. Kim był?

Shinigami?

Człowiekiem?

Pustym?

Westchnął. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Zangetsu powiedział, że Byakuya zabrał mu moce od Rukii, ale zapomniał o jego własnej.

Skąd ją posiadał?

Wątpił, żeby to, co jego ojciec powiedział było prawdą. Jego ojciec był za głupi na kapitana X Oddziału. Nagle usłyszał jak ktoś go woła. To nie była ani Yuzu, ani Karin. Ale to był na pewno kobiecy głos.

Do kogo mógł należeć?

Ichigo wstał i wyjrzał przez swoje okno. Nikt tam nie stał.

To nie była jego wyobraźnia, prawda?

Była niedziela, wieczór. Jeśli to był Pusty ktoś musiał się nim zająć. To było jego zadanie, w końcu był „tym, który ochrania". Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby jakaś dusza ucierpiała przez jego brak zdecydowania. Użył swojej odznaki. Czuł, że Pusty był gdzieś w pobliżu. Stał przez chwilę próbując go wyczuć. Nagle usłyszał znowu ten sam głos. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł kobietę – była ubrana w czarny płaszcz.

– Witaj, Ichigo.

– Kim jesteś?! - Ichigo dobył Zangetsu.

– Nie pamiętasz mnie? Ech, no tak... Isshin i Urahara nie chcieli, żebyś mnie poznał. Tak samo jak ty, nie potrafiłam dostrzec tego, że jestem „potworem".

– Odpowiadaj! - Ichigo czuł, że powinien zaatakować bez ostrzeżenia, ale nie mógł. Czuł „to". To samo dziwne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu w walce ze swoim Pustym.

– Nie potrafiąc dostrzec własnych błędów nie zajdziesz daleko, wiesz?

„ **Powiedziałeś, że masz już dość swoich lęków, ale** **ty ciągle tu wracasz"**

 **–** Nic nie rozumiem! O czym mówisz?! - Ichigo tracił opanowanie.

 **"Być może to czas, żebyś został jednym z nas"**

 **"Może po prostu straciłeś swój rozum"**

 **"Kopiąc i krzycząc straciłeś swój czas"**

„ **Jesteśmy głosami w twojej głowie"**

„ **Jesteśmy potworami spod twojego łóżka"**

„ **Nie ma jutra dla ciebie, nie ważne, co mówią"**

 **– „Wiesz, kim jesteś." -** kobieta zniknęła.

 **– „Ale wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś skończony." -** dokończył Ichigo. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co się stało. Nie znał tego, czymkolwiek to było. Po prostu wiedział, głęboko w głowie znał te słowa. Znał ich sens, jednak go nie rozumiał. Rozejrzał się dookoła, po kobiecie nie było śladu.

– Ichigo? - to był Chad. Ichigo nadal był w szoku, nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Jak...?

– Kurosaki, wszystko w porządku? - Ishida położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Jesteś blady.

 **– „Nigdy nie będziesz wolny."** \- to jedyne, co Ichigo był w stanie powiedzieć przed utratą przytomności. Ishida szybko zareagował i chwycił go zanim upadł. Chad natychmiast pomógł Ishidzie.

– Co się stało? - zapytał Chad.

– Nie mam pojęcia... Zabierzmy go do jego ojca.

* * *

Ichigo obudził się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. A raczej czymś, co powinno nim być. Zobaczył siebie samego siedzącego na krześle z głową pochyloną ku ziemi.

– „ **To były lata, od kiedy widziałem czyjąś twarz tutaj. Byłem złamany i samotny w tym piekle, który nazywam swoim domem." -** powiedziała jego podobizna. To nie był jego Pusty, wyglądał identycznie. Ichigo podszedł powoli do postaci, gdy ta nagle podniosła głowę. Połowa twarzy to były same mięśnie, a druga–.

* * *

Ichigo natychmiast podniósł się z łóżka. Czuł na sobie pot, oddychał jakby przebiegł pół-maraton. Ciągle miał przed oczami tamtą postać.

Boże, co to było?

– Kurosaki-kun? - natychmiast spojrzał na Orihime przerażonym wzrokiem, co ją przeraziło. Przeszły ją dreszcze po całym ciele.

– I... Inoue? - zapytał łapiąc oddech. Spojrzał na swoje ręce kurczowo ściskające kołdrę.

– Kurosaki-kun, poczekaj, pójdę po twojego tatę. - Inoue szybko wyszła z pokoju i wróciła z Isshinem.

– Ichigo, dzięki Bogu...

– To nie moje... - powiedział Ichigo ciągle patrząc się na swoje dłonie.

– Ichigo? - Isshin się zaniepokoił.

– To nie moje dłonie, one nie są moje. - powtarzał coraz głośniej. - Zabierz je! - krzyknął i spojrzał się na swojego ojca.

– Ichigo, co się stało? - Isshin podbiegł do Ichigo i chwycił go za barki.

– **ODEJDŹ ODE MNIE!** \- Ichigo zamachnął ręką, która po chwili zamieniła się w nieludzkie szpony i zaatakował Isshina w szyję. Isshin próbował na czas zareagować, ale nie był w stanie i na jego białą koszulę trysnęła krew. Inoue krzyknęła, krzyk sprowadził Ishidę i Chada.

– Co się...? - Ishida spojrzał na tę scenę – Isshin leżący na podłodze, Inoue stojąca przy ścianie, a Ichigo... Ichigo wyglądał jak zwierzę.

Potwór.

Jedno z jego oczu było czarne, drugie normalne, brązowe. Po chwili Ichigo polizał palec, na którym była krew. Jego twarz była bez emocji, nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na to, co się wokół niego działo.

– Wygląda na to, że potrzebujesz pomocy, Kurosaki-san~. - Ichigo spojrzał się na przybysza. Zawarczał.

– Urahara, co tu się dzieje? - Ishida zapytał, jednak zanim ktokolwiek coś powiedział, Urahara użył Kidō.

– _Przywiązanie, poziom 30 – Potrójny Promień Przeszywających Dziobów._

Ichigo krzyknął z gniewu. Jego drugie oko również zmieniło barwę na czarną. Skóra pod oczami również stała się czarna, tak samo jak na jego masce Pustego. Wyrwał prawą rękę z Kidō, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Urahara pozbawił go przytomności.

– Co... To było? - Inoue jako pierwsza się odezwała.

– Diane wróciła.

– Urahara, o czym ty mówisz, ona jest uwięziona w...

– Wygląda na to, że już nie. - sklepikarz odwołał Kidō i chwycił bezwładne ciało Ichigo. Oparł je o ścianę i podniósł prawą dłoń chłopaka. Na wewnętrznej stronie jego przedramienia był widoczny napis.

„ **WRÓCILIŚMY"**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitanowie Gotei 13 mieli właśnie zebranie kapitanów, kiedy żołnierz 3 rangi 12 Oddziału wbiegł do sali.

-Przepraszam za najście, jednak to bardzo ważne!

-Co może być aż tak ważne? - zapytał go ironicznie Zaraki.

-Według naszych urządzeń reiatsu zastępczego Shinigami, Kurosakiego Ichigo, zmieniło się.

-Czy to jest aż tak ważne? - Sui Feng uznała, że to nie było aż tak ważne. Co mogła obchodzić taka błahostka jak ta kapitanów?

-Akon, przejdź do rzeczy. - pogonił go Kurotsuchi.

-Owszem, Kurosaki miał wcześniej zmiany reiatsu, ale teraz... Tym razem to było jakby jego dusza... umarła. Jednak po chwili reiatsu wróciło do normy. Myśleliśmy, że to nic ważnego, w końcu miał w sobie Pustego, ale...

-Ale co? - kapitan 12 Oddziału zainteresował się.

-To było 3 dni temu. Dzisiaj, dosłownie przed chwilą jego Odznaka oszalała. Powinna ona pobierać reiatsu, kiedy Kurosaki jest w swoim ciele, lecz tym razem reiatsu zaczęło z niej znikać. - Akon wyjął z kieszeni małe urządzenie. - Odznaka po chwili zaczęła rejestrować to "coś".

– **„To były lata, od kiedy widziałem czyjąś twarz tutaj. Byłem złamany i samotny w tym piekle, który nazywam swoim domem."** \- kapitanowie usłyszeli lekko zniekształcony głos Ichigo. - **"Zawsze wybierałeś, by zostać spędzając twoje noce trzymając mnie zdała"** \- po chwili było słychać śmiech. - **"Myślisz, że masz szansę trwać naprzeciw duchów twojej przeszłości?"** \- chwila ciszy, zaczął spokojniej. - **"To były lata, od kiedy widziałem czyjąś twarz tutaj. Byłem złamany i samotny w tym piekle, który nazywam swoim domem. Powinieneś mnie zostawić do rozkładu, odnalezienie mnie było twoim najgorszym błędem. A ja odnalazłem moją nową obsesję. TERAZ ZOSTALIŚMY TYLKO TY I JA!"** \- krzyknął bardzo zniekształconym głosem, to już nie był jego głos. - **"ODWRACASZ SIĘ? BĘDĘ PRZY TOBIE! ODCIĄŁEŚ MNIE? ALE JA ZAWSZE ZNAJDĘ INNĄ DROGĘ, BY CIĘ ZNALEŹĆ! MOJE CIAŁO CIĄGLE SIĘ LECZY, JESTEŚ NA WIDOKU! Kolejna noc? NIE ROBI SIĘ ŁATWIEJ, UTKNĄŁEŚ ZRYWAJĄC WSZYSTKIE KAWAŁKI, KTÓRE OCALILI!"** \- dźwięk łańcuchów mieszał się z echem szalonego głosu. - **„NIE WAŻNE ZAKOŃCZENIE, NIE DOTRWASZ NOCY!"**

 **-"Słyszę cię oddychającego w twoim pokoju..."** \- szepnął Ichigo. To był jego normalny głos.

 **-"Teraz nie panikuj, to już niedługo się skończy."** \- powiedział delikatnie zniekształcony głos.

 **-"Możesz grać w swoje malutkie gierki cały dzień."** \- szepnął ponownie Ichigo, gdy po chwili krzyknął. - **"NIGDY NIE BĘDZIESZ WOLNY!"** \- nierówny oddech Ichigo było słychać w całej sali, gdzie odbywało się zebranie kapitanów. Zaczął mówić niespokojnie, wszyscy słyszeli to zawahanie w jego głosie.

 **-"Blokujesz mnie jak tylko chcesz..."** \- powiedział głos.

 **-"Ale ja słyszę dźwięk."**

 **-"Echo "halo".**

 **-"Ja wrócę tu."** \- dokończył Ichigo i nagranie ucichło.

Kapitanowie spojrzeli po sobie. Niektórzy byli zszokowani, niektórzy zaciekawieni, jeszcze innych to nie poruszyło. Po chwili kolejne nagranie się załączyło.

 **-"Nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia..."**

 **-"Zawsze cię znajdzie"**

 **-"Wszystkie te duchy"**

 **-"Są z twojego wnętrza."** \- to był łagodny kobiecy głos.

* * *

Ichigo czuł się wykończony. Nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu ze zmęczenia. Nie pamiętał, co się działo w ciągu ostatnich godzin, pamiętał tylko, że zaczął panikować z powodu tych...

Co to było?

Nie pamiętał. Po prostu nie pamiętał. Udało mu się lekko podnieść powiekę, jednak to było za mało, by cokolwiek zobaczyć. Widział tylko mrok, ciemność. Chyba jest noc, pomyślał. Nie czuł w ogóle swojego ciała, jakby jego dusza była gdzieś pomiędzy śmiercią, a życiem. Czy to właśnie było to uczucie, gdy umierasz? Nie, to nie było możliwe, nie mógł umrzeć. Niczego nie był bardziej pewien niż fakt, że żyje. Ciężko mu było oddychać, ale zignorował to. Możliwe, że jego ciało jeszcze w pełni się nie obudziło, jednak mijały minuty, a jego ciało nadal nie reagowało. Pomyślał, że to trochę dziwne.

– Ichigo, jesteś tu? - usłyszał męski głos, głos, który wszędzie mógł rozpoznać.

– Tata...? - powiedział słabo. Nie wiedział czemu jego głos był aż tak słaby.

– Spokojnie, Ichigo, śpij dalej, nic się nie stało. - poprosił go jego ojciec. Ichigo nie wiedział, dlaczego. Ichigo w ogóle nic nie wiedział. - Nie denerwuj się, wszystko będzie dobrze. - coś się stało, że wszystko miało być dobrze? Jego ojciec zawsze tak mówił, gdy „coś" się stało. Ichigo spróbował otworzyć oczy szerzej, by coś zobaczyć, jednak zasnął.

* * *

Urahara nie chciał, ale musiał poinformować o tym zdarzeniu Soul Society. Chociaż nie musiał, oni już wszystko wiedzieli. Wiedzieli, że coś się stało z Ichigo. Pewnie już są w drodze tutaj, pomyślał. I miał rację. Po kilku minutach do jego sklepu zawitali Shinigami – kapitanowie, Byakuya i Toshiro, oraz inni – Rukia, Renji oraz Ikkaku. Kenpachi wysłał go, ponieważ chciał, żeby ktoś jak najszybciej poinformował go, kiedy Ichigo będzie z nim walczył.

– Kisuke, wiesz, co się stało, prawda? - zadał pytanie retoryczne Byakuya. Urahara zakrył oczy swoim kapeluszem.

– Cóż... Tak i nie. - odpowiedział i po chwili wyjaśnił. - Wiem, ponieważ byłem przy Ichigo, gdy „to" się stało. Nie wiem, ponieważ pierwszy raz zobaczyłem „to" na oczy.

– Co masz na myśli, coś się stało z Ichigo? - zapytała go Rukia.

– Kurosaki-san stracił kontrolę nad sobą, jednak nie z powodu Pustego. Gdyby to był Pusty byłoby łatwiej rozwiązać ten problem.

– Musimy z nim porozmawiać.

– Jest nieprzytomny. - w pokoju zapadła cisza. Urahara westchnął i dokończył. - Ichigo wcześniej stracił przytomność i, gdy się obudził, zaczął panikować. Isshin próbował mu pomóc, jednak Ichigo stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Musiałem użyć _Potrójn_ _ego_ _Promie_ _nia_ _Przeszywających Dziobów,_ żeby nikomu nie stała się krzywda, ale...

– Ale co? - zapytał Renji.

– Ichigo stracił kontrolę, gdy ciągle był w swoim ciele. Jego ciało nie było w stanie przyjąć czego takiego jak Kidō i jeszcze utratę kontroli. Przestał oddychać. Gdyby nie szybka interwencja Isshina, Ichigo byłby martwy.

– Ukrywasz coś przed nami, Kisuke. - stwierdził Byakuya.

– Cóż... Soul Society i tak pewnie by się dowiedziało o...

– O „potworze, którym jestem", nieprawdaż?


	3. Chapter 3

*perspektywa Ichigo*

Powoli otworzyłem oczy. Spojrzałem na okno, było zasłonięte, ale widziałem, że świeciło słońce. Więc było około dwunastej, może czternastej. Powoli wstałem z łóżka. Czułem ból, więc postanowiłem wziąć jakieś leki przeciwbólowe. Zszedłem po schodach i otworzyłem drzwi do części domu, gdzie znajdowała się klinika. Zapukałem do gabinetu mojego ojca.

– Proszę. - otworzyłem drzwi. Ból w dolnej części mojej klatki piersiowej wzmagał się. - Ichigo, powinieneś odpoczywać.

– Dasz mi jakieś leki przeciwbólowe? - zapytałem wprost zmęczonym głosem. Poszedł do kuchni, ja za nim. Wyjął jakieś leki i dał mi je do ręki. Prawie wyciągnąłem kubek z szafki, kiedy już nie mogłem wytrzymać tego bólu. Chciałem wrócić do łóżka, zasnąć, nie wiem, cokolwiek, więc wyszedłem z kuchni. Nagle przed moimi oczami zaczęły pojawiać się jakieś gwiazdki, nic nie widziałem i chyba walnąłem w drzwi, nie wiem, nie widziałem.

– Ichigo, co się dzieje? - usłyszałem zdenerwowany głos mojego ojca, ale ja próbowałem iść dalej, chwycił moje ramię, oparłem się o ścianę, kiedy poczułem, że moja dłoń się ześlizguje z niej. Zamknąłem oczy. - Yuzu, przynieś lód, szybko! - zawołał, kiedy przyłożył swoją dłoń do mojego czoła. Po chwili poczułem jak ktoś, to chyba ojciec, kładzie moje nogi na czymś, nie wiem, wysokim? Ten dziwny chłód, chyba przyłożył mi coś zimnego, jęknąłem z bólu. Ledwo oddychałem.

– Braciszek? - zapytała Yuzu, kiedy tata poprawił to coś zimnego.

– Yuzu, - zaczął. - na stole w kuchni leży paczka leków, przynieś je i jeszcze coś, żeby Ichigo nie wziął ich na czczo. - przyłożył mi dłoń do czoła i znowu to coś chłodnego. Po chwili jęknąłem głośniej i zrzuciłem to coś. Czułem jakby moja głowa spadała od prawej do lewej, od lewej do prawej. - Ichigo, proszę, otwórz oczy. - podniosłem powieki, nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy Yuzu wróciła. - Ichigo... - jęknąłem ponownie z bólu, kiedy podniósł moją głowę. - Ichigo. - powtórzył głośniej. - Proszę... - powiedział coś tam jeszcze, nie słyszałem. Zjadłem cokolwiek tam było i wziąłem leki. - Ichigo, spokojnie, teraz położysz się do łóżka, dobrze? - nie wiem jakim cudem, ale po chwili byłem znowu w swoim pokoju. Leżałem odwrócony w stronę okna, tyłem do taty. Próbowałem przede wszystkim dożyć do czasu, kiedy leki zaczną działać. Tata w tym czasie delikatnie pogładził mnie po włosach.

– Weź... - bardziej jęknąłem niż powiedziałem. Pokazałem koc, który leżał obok. Zrozumiał i przykrył mnie nim. Co kilka minut pytał się jak się czuję, a ja tylko odjękiwałem. Ten ból był nie do zniesienia. - Mogę do toalety? - zapytałem, nawet ja słyszałem ból w tym, co mówiłem.

– Ichigo, poczekaj, nie chcę, żeby coś się stało. - leżałem tak z bólem chyba godzinę, może dwie, nie wiem, straciłem poczucie czasu przez ten ból. Miałem ciągle zamknięte oczy, ale nie byłem w stanie zasnąć. - Ichigo, odezwij się. - jęknąłem z bólu. Przez głowę przeszła mi myśl, że wolałbym umrzeć. - Ech... - westchnął mój ojciec. Ból powoli znikał, bardzo powoli. - Chodź, Ichigo. - powoli wstałem i zaprowadził mnie do łazienki. Siedziałem tam z kilka minut i spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

– Tata. - powiedziałem głośno, żeby usłyszał. Wzrok znowu znikał, znowu widziałem ciemność przed oczami, jedyne, co widziałem było moje lewe oko. Ucisk na umywalce zmalał, zaraz miałem się przewrócić. W ostatnim momencie do łazienki wszedł tata. Chwycił mnie, a ja zamknąłem oczy, nie chciałem tego widzieć.

Znowu leżałem na łóżku, tylko nie na moim. Pokój taty był bliżej, więc to pewnie dlatego. Czułem jego wzrok na sobie, wiedziałem, że się martwi. Ja zresztą też. Przykrył mnie, jednak ja wiedziałem, że nie mogę zasnąć, za bardzo się bałem, że się nie obudzę. Co jakiś czas otwierałem oczy, żeby nie zasnąć i utrzymać się w przekonaniu, że jeszcze nie umarłem.

– Tata, gdzie dzwonisz...? - zapytałem cicho. Spojrzał się na mnie, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamknąłem oczy i to był chyba moment, kiedy zasnąłem.

*perspektywa z trzeciej osoby*

Isshin był przerażony jako lekarz i jako ojciec. Jego syn był okazem zdrowia, co się stało? Nie znał odpowiedzi. Wyjął telefon z zamiarem zadzwonienia na pogotowie, kiedy usłyszał cichy szept.

– Tata, gdzie dzwonisz...? - spojrzał na Ichigo. Jego głos...

To nie był głos jego syna.

Ichigo był bardzo blady, jak ściana. Aż żal było na niego patrzeć. Nigdy nie mdlał. Ani razu. Nie. Nie zadzwoni na pogotowie, skasował numer alarmowy. W szpitalach było pełno niekompetentnych osób, które mogłyby postawić złą diagnozę i pogorszyć jego i tak już zły stan. Westchnął i spojrzał ponownie na syna. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zasnął. Ichigo pewnie też nie. Lekko uśmiechnął się widząc bladą twarz syna. Spokojną. Ale również bladą.

– Nie spodziewałem się twojego telefonu, Kurosaki.

– Wybacz, ale nie mam czasu na żarty, Ryūken.

– Coś się stało?

– Ech... - Isshin westchnął, nie wiedział jak to przekazać. - Ichigo... Coś jest z nim nie tak. W ciągu dwóch godzin, może nawet półtorej godziny, dwa razy zemdlał.

– Ichigo? Twój syn?

– Nie zgrywaj idioty, Ryūken. - powiedział wkurzony Isshin. Z tyłu głowy miał jednak fakt, że w każdym momencie Ichigo może albo się obudzić, albo coś może sobie zrobić.

– Nie zgrywam się, tylko to rzeczywiście dziwne. Jak do tego doszło? - i Isshin opowiedział mu. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy jego głos się załamał. - Zakładam, że chciałbyś, żebym go zobaczył, prawda?

– Cóż... Wierzę, że to może być związane również z jego reiatsu lub... Z tym, co się stało wcześniej, Ryūken.

* * *

Urahara spojrzał na Diane.

– Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się zobaczymy, Diane.

– W sumie ja też nie, Kisuke. Spokojnie, nie zamierzam was atakować czy coś, Shinigami. - spojrzała na członków Gotei 13. - Chciałam tylko poprosić o przysługę.

– Przysługę? - zapytał Byakuya trzymając dłoń na swoim mieczu.

– Nic wielkiego... - odwróciła się i spojrzała na nich. - Chciałabym, żebyście odwiedzili Ichigo.

– Ichigo? - spytał Urahara.

– No wiecie, Zastępczy Shinigami, bo co jak co, ale... - zaśmiała się. - Nikt nie lubi umierać samotnie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pogrubiony tekst to rozmowa owieczki i wilka z League of Legends [ Kindred ]**

* * *

Isshin spojrzał na powoli budzącego się syna. Ciężko było na to patrzeć, ale sądził, że może być tylko lepiej. Usiadł na krańcu łóżka, chwycił dłoń Ichigo. Ten otworzył oczy i z trudem zaczął się rozglądać. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, to pewnie Ryūken.

– Poczekaj i nie wstawaj. - powiedział do syna, a ten tylko jęknął cicho. – Trochę ci to zajęło Ryū-. - zobaczył swojego byłego podwładnego Toshiro, Byakuyę oraz trójkę przyjaciół Ichigo – Rukię, Renjiego i Ikkaku. - Mogę wiedzieć, co dwóch kapitanów robi w moim domu?

– Doszło do dość... Dziwnego spotkania. Jednak bardziej zależy nam na zobaczeniu Ichigo, jest tutaj?

– Cóż... Jest, ale... A zresztą zobaczcie. - wpuścił ich do środka. Zaprowadził ich do pokoju, gdzie leżał Ichigo.

– Ichigo, co ci jest? - zapytał Ikkaku. Ichigo przewrócił oczami i położył głowę na prawą stronę.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Yumichika.  
– Yumichika? - spytał zdziwiony Ikkaku.

– Cholera, co ja gadam. - złapał się za głowę i podniósł się. - Sorry, I... - chwila ciszy i Ichigo spojrzał na niego.

– Ichigo, co ci jest?

– Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał niepewnie Ichigo. Spojrzeli po sobie. Przecież to nie było możliwe, żeby zapomniał tak po prostu Ikkaku. Owszem, miał problemy z zapamiętywaniem imion, ale od razu całej osoby?

– No jak to, nie pamiętasz mnie, Ichigo?

– Niby kogo nie pamiętam, Ikkaku? - Ikkaku wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

– Kurosaki. - odezwał się Toshiro. - Pamiętasz dlaczego walczyliśmy z Aizenem?

– Przecież walczyliśmy z Yamamoto. - Ichigo wyglądał na zdziwionego. - Dlaczego miałbym walczyć z Aizenem?

– Kto próbował mnie zabić z Ginem i Tōsenem? - zapytała Rukia.  
– No przecież Aizen! O co wam chodzi? - Ichigo spojrzał po wszystkich. - Kim wy w ogóle jesteście?

– Wystarczy już tego. - ogłosił Isshin. - Ichigo, odpocznij, dobrze? - jego syn powoli pokiwał głową. Isshin podszedł do niego i pomógł mu się położyć. - Coś będziesz chciał to zawołaj. - odwrócił się do grupy Shinigami i wszyscy wyszli zostawiając Ichigo samego.

* * *

To było... Dziwne. Dlaczego oni byli tacy... Zdziwieni? Westchnąłem. Położyłem głowę na poduszce chcąc zasnąć, ale po chwili obudziło mnie lekkie przytulenie.

– Coś się stało, Ichigo? - spojrzałem się na Diane.

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. - oparłem się o jej ramię i zamknąłem oczy. - Boli...

– Moje biedactwo, pewnie głowa? - pogładziła dłonią moją głowę, co było dość... Przyjemne. Moje spięte mięśnie trochę się rozluźniły. Siedzieliśmy tak przez kilka minut. - Biedactwo... - dodała po chwili. - Masz takie piękne oczy... - odwróciła moją głowę do siebie. - Mogę sobie jedno wziąć?

* * *

– Ichigo... Naprawdę z nim aż tak źle? Nie wiedziałam, że... - wypowiedź Rukii przerwał krzyk. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli do kogo należy.

– A po co się tak spieszycie? - Diane trzymała coś w ręku. Krew osób znajdujących się w pokoju zawrzała.

– Ty cholerna...

– O co wam chodzi? - zaśmiała się. - Przecież ma jeszcze jedno, poza tym... - odwróciła się na moment. - Jego Pusty odtworzy mu nowe, nieprawdaż? Można powiedzieć, że coraz bardziej upodabnia się do „potwora". Co o tym sądzisz, potworze?!

– Heh... - Ichigo stał na schodach z głową pochyloną ku ziemi. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, Shinigami. - podniósł głowę w ich stronę. Byakuya rozpoznał go.

– Pusty.

– Mylisz się. - odpowiedziała Diane. Spojrzała na niego.

 **-„Był sobie blady człowiek z czarnymi włosami, który był bardzo samotny."**

 **-„Dlaczego był sam?"**

 **-„Wszystkie rzeczy musiały się z nim spotkać więc... Zaczęły go unikać."**

 **-„Czy chciał je ścigać?"**

 **-„Wziął więc topór i rozciął się wpół, równo przez środek."**

 **-„Żeby zawsze miał przyjaciela?"**

* * *

– „Żeby zawsze miał przyjaciela." - powiedział Ichigo przez sen. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

– Wygląda na to, że ktoś ma dość ciekawy sen. - stwierdził Ikkaku. - Tak czy siak, co zamierzamy zrobić?

– Z Ichigo czy z obecną sytuacją?

– Ze wszystkim.

– Cóż... Ichigo zostanie i spróbuje chodzić do szkoły.

– Jesteś absolutnie pewien? Ta Diane...

– Wiem, znam ją. Nie odważy się tak zaatakować.

* * *

Ichigo obudził się, tym razem nie czuł się aż tak źle. Leżał w swoim łóżku.

– Już lepiej się czujesz? - spojrzał na ojca. Pokiwał głową, czuł się lepiej niż wcześniej, mimo że nadal czuł się słabo. Isshin pomógł mu usiąść i dotknął dłonią jego czoła. Ichigo czuł na sobie pot, było mu gorąco. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ramię ojca.

– Jaki dzień i która godzina? - zapytał Ichigo.

– Sobota, ósma. W sumie nie dziwię się, że tak wcześnie wstałeś. Przespałeś wczoraj cały dzień, ale i tak się cieszę, że już ci lepiej.

– Przespałem cały dzień? Gdzie Rukia i pozostali?

– Skąd wiesz, że wczoraj tu byli? Spałeś przez całą ich wizytę. - Isshin spojrzał na syna.

– Wcale nie, rozmawiałem z nimi... - Ichigo spotkał wzrok ojca. - A potem...

– Coś się stało, Ichigo?

– Wczoraj... Diane tu była.

– No rozmawiałem z nią.

– O czym?

– Właściwie to o niczym... - stwierdził Ichigo nerwowo przeczesując włosy dłonią. - O tym, że mnie głowa boli i takie tam... Potem... - Ichigo nagle dotknął swojego oka. - Ono...?!

– Ichigo? Co się wtedy stało?

– Powiedziała coś w stylu „masz ładne oczy" czy coś. Odwróciła się do mnie i zapytała „mogę jedno wziąć"? No i potem... - chwycił się za głowę. - Ale teraz chyba wszystko okej... Normalnie...

– Może to po prostu był sen? - Isshin przytulił Ichigo mocniej.

– Może... Jeśli tak to był cholernie prawdziwy sen. Boli... - jęknął.

– Chcesz leki przeciwbólowe?

– Nie... - Ichigo ziewnął. - Chcę spać. No i coś zjeść.

Isshin stwierdził, że to dobrze. Jeżeli Ichigo już chciał normalnie funkcjonować to dobrze.

Jest dobrze.

– Ichigo. - przypomniał sobie nagle Isshin. - Umówiłem ciebie na badania do szpitala, dzisiaj na dwunastą, dobrze? - Ichigo tylko przytaknął i, z pomocą Isshina, wstał z łóżka. Isshin ciągle pamiętał słowa Ryūkena.

* * *

– Cóż... Wierzę, że to może być związane również z jego reiatsu lub... Z tym, co się stało wcześniej, Ryūken.

– Dokładnie opisz, co się stało. Od samego początku.

– Więc... - zaczął Isshin. Wyszedł z pokoju, żeby Ichigo nie musiał się przejmować. - Byłem w gabinecie, nagle Ichigo wszedł. Był osłabiony po... wiesz czym. Powiedziałem mu, że powinien odpoczywać. Chciał leki przeciwbólowe, więc poszedłem do kuchni i wyjąłem je. Ichigo wyglądał coraz gorzej, wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wziął leków, wyszedł z kuchni, ale po prostu... Czułem, po prostu czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Zobaczyłem jak chwiejnym krokiem wszedł na drzwi, jakby w ogóle ich nie zauważył. - Isshin wziął głęboki wdech i mówił dalej. - Podbiegłem do niego, gdy prawie upadł i położyłem go na ziemi. Yuzu poszła po lód i leki przeciwbólowe...

– Co dalej?

– Ichigo był blady jak ściana. Położyłem jego nogi wyżej, przyłożyłem lód... Cholera, ja naprawdę myślałem, że to koniec... - Isshin zamknął oczy i położył dłoń na swojej twarzy. Ponownie wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął spokojniej. -...Po chwili dałem mu te leki i położyłem w łóżku.

– Leki wziął na czczo?

– Nie, Yuzu coś mu tam przyniosła...

– No dobra, to był pierwszy raz, a drugi?

– Drugi w łazience. Zaprowadziłem go tam i po, nie wiem, dwóch, trzech minutach zawołał mnie. To nie brzmiało jakby coś chciał, żebym przyniósł, tylko raczej jakby coś się stało. Otworzyłem drzwi, a on kurczowo trzymał się umywalki i patrzył na swoje odbicie. Chwyciłem go i w tym samym momencie puścił umywalkę. Nie reagował na nic, mówiłem do niego, próbowałem dowiedzieć się, co się stało, ale na nic. Po prostu patrzył się nieobecnym wzrokiem, potem zamknął oczy.

– Coś takiego działo się wcześniej?

– Nie, Ryūken, ja za cholerę nie wiem, co się dzieje, cholera, ja.. Cholernie się martwię.

– Po pierwsze – uspokój się. Wątpię, żeby to w jakiś sposób pomogło Ichigo. Możesz tylko pogorszyć już jego i tak zły stan. Jeśli pokażesz mu, że nie masz pojęcia, co zrobić, tylko go nie potrzebnie zestresujesz. Po drugie – przyjedź jutro na dwunastą, zbadam go. Na razie nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, co mu jest. Do wizyty Ichigo nie powinien się przemęczać. Jeśli będzie chciał spać niech śpi, nawet 10 godzin, ale... Jeśli nadal będzie odczuwał zmęczenie jutro, mówię o poważnym zmęczeniu lub czuł ból lub miał zawroty głowy lub, co gorsza, omdlenia będą coraz częstsze... Nie, jeśli w ciągu następnych 24 godzin znowu nastąpi takie omdlenie – musisz natychmiast zadzwonić po pogotowie, jeśli tego nie zrobisz jego stan może się bardzo pogorszyć – śpiączka, omdlenia czy nieustający ból to tylko niektóre powikłania.

* * *

Leżałem w szpitalnym łóżku, przed chwilą mnie przyjęli na badania. Właśnie jedna z pielęgniarek podłączyła mi wenflon i kroplówkę.

– Hej... - zaczepiłem jedną z trzech pielęgniarek, które podłączały mnie do jakiś maszyn. Spojrzała na mnie pytająco. Położyłem głowę na poduszce i poczułem się słabo, zamknąłem oczy. Trudno mi było złapać oddech i ledwo powiedziałem. - Ciężko mi oddychać... - otworzyłem oczy, kiedy do sali wszedł ojciec Ishidy.

– Coś nie tak? - chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale nie byłem w stanie wpuścić powietrza do płuc. Coś zaczęło pikać, a ja zamknąłem oczy.


	5. Chapter 5

Obudziłem się dopiero w poniedziałek rano. Nikogo nie było. Żadnej żywej duszy. Czułem, że mam coś w gardle, naprawdę niekomfortowe uczucie, ale łatwiej było oddychać. Spojrzałem na swoje łóżko i nacisnąłem jakiś przycisk. Po chwili do pokoju weszła jedna z pielęgniarek.

– Ichigo Kurosaki, tak? - przytaknąłem lekko. Podniosła kartę leżącą obok łóżka i spojrzała się na nią, potem na mnie. - Zrobiliśmy wszystkie badania w sobotę, Okazało się, że ogólnie wszystko jest okej, ale lekarzy niepokoi twoje osłabienie. Mieli wypisać ciebie tego samego dnia, ale postanowili zatrzymać ciebie jeszcze trochę na obserwację po tym... „Incydencie". - odłożyła kartę tam, gdzie leżała. - Zrobiliśmy bardziej szczegółowe badania. - chwyciła mnie za rękę. - Są złe. Bardzo złe. Z nieznanego nam jeszcze powodu, twoje ciało odrzuciło własną krew, a do niektórych części mózgu krew w ogóle nie docierała. Udało nam się na razie opanować sytuację i jest okej. Mam nadzieję, że nie czujesz bólu, jesteś na bardzo mocnych środkach przeciwbólowych. Ale nie ma się czym przejmować! Wiem, że za bardzo nie mamy jak porozmawiać... O, mam pomysł! - wyjęła białą tablicę i pisak. - Dopóki jesteś zaintubowany możemy tak ze sobą rozmawiać. - chwyciłem drżącą ręką pisak. Po chwili napisałem koślawymi literami.

„Umieram?"

– Nie, ależ skąd! Twój organizm jest tymczasowo osłabiony, ale to tylko chwilowe. - zmazała i poczekała aż coś napiszę. W tamtej chwili naprawdę bałem się. Nie tylko o swoje życie, ale też o to jakie będzie życie Karin, Yuzu, taty, Inoue, Chada... Wszystkich... Jakbym umarł.

„Ktoś przyszedł?"

– Cóż... Przykro mi, ale nikt nie mógł. Twój stan w sobotę przeraził dyżurujących lekarzy, nawet pana dyrektora, który przyszedł zobaczyć jak się czujesz, a wczoraj... - westchnęła. - Wczoraj twoje serce przestało bić na prawie 30 sekund. Lekarze bojąc się, że to coś niebezpiecznego nie pozwolili nikomu tu wchodzić, tylko personel mógł. Ale nie ma czym się martwić! - owszem, jest. Napisałem jej, że chcę odpocząć i wyszła. Nie zasnąłem nawet na chwilę. Ciągle się zastanawiałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Czułem łzy w oczach, ale żadna nie miała szansy wypłynąć. Po prostu... Poczekam na śmierć.

Sam...

Spojrzałem się na okno, bardzo się rozpadało. Takiej burzy dawno nie widziałem. Odwróciłem wzrok na swoje dłonie podpięte pod różne maszyny. Ciekawe, czy tam u ciebie też pada, Zangetsu?

W rzece musi być teraz głęboko...

* * *

Ishida, Chad i Inoue zmartwili się nieobecnością Ichigo w szkole. Podczas lekcji do ich wychowawczyni zadzwonił telefon.

– Mam dla was dość niedobre wieści. - klasa spojrzała się na nią, w końcu po sobie. - Jeśli to, co teraz usłyszałam jest prawdą... To Kurosaki Ichigo, osoba z waszej klasy, jest w stanie ciężkim w szpitalu i prawdopodobnie nie wróci już do szkoły. - nastała cisza.

– Ale... Jak to? - zapytał Ishida.

– Dziwne, że nie wiesz, bo to twój tata zadzwonił. Powiedział, że Ichigo w sobotę przyjechał do szpitala na badania po tym jak dwukrotnie stracił przytomność w domu i jego stan się pogorszył na tyle, że prawdopodobnie nie dożyje jutra. - zanim klasa zdążyła zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, zadzwonił dzwonek i nauczycielka wyszła prędko z sali. Pewnie jak wszyscy była w szoku. Większość klasy pakując się patrzyła na grupę przyjaciół Ichigo.

Chad przypomniał sobie ten dzień.

Dzień, w którym poznał Ichigo.

Dzień, w którym Ichigo ocalił go, a raczej – jego monetę.

Dzień, w którym Ichigo włamał się do Soul Society, żeby ocalić Rukię.

Dzień, w którym Ichigo włamał się do Hueco Mundo, żeby ocalić Orihime.

Dzień, w którym Ichigo poświęcił swoje moce w zamian za dobro świata.

I dzisiaj...

Dzień, w którym Ichigo prawdopodobnie umrze.

Inoue nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jak to? Kurosaki-kun? Osoba, która tak wiele poświęciła dla swoich przyjaciół, dla nieznajomych? Dla świata? Ma tak po prostu...

Umrzeć?

Ishida nie wiedział, co miał myśleć. Wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do swojego ojca.

– Uryū, jestem zajęty.

– Co miał znaczyć ten telefon do pani Ochi?!

– Uryū, zadzwoń później, jestem naprawdę zajęty.

– Co niby robisz?!

– Uryū, za chwilę mam operować Ichigo, jeśli chcesz, żeby przeżył rozłącz się i daj mi działać. - Ishida przez chwilę był zszokowany, jednak rozłączył się.

* * *

Ponownie się obudziłem. Chyba jeszcze żyłem. Wszędzie widziałem światło, jacyś ludzie stali nade mną, wszyscy ubrani w maski i rękawice, coś trzymali w rękach, a ja czułem zimno. Coś mówili między sobą, po chwili zasnąłem.

* * *

Isshin w niepewności czekał na koniec operacji syna. Teraz mógł się tylko zastanawiać, czy podjęcie tej decyzji było dobre. Podczas badań wykryto guz w głowie Ichigo. Za lewym okiem. W zamian za usunięcie guza, Ichigo straci oko. Isshin czuł ból i psychiczny, i fizyczny. Wiedział, że to jedyne koło ratunkowe, ale nadal... Czuł, że nie powinien podejmować takiej decyzji, ale było już za późno.

Isshin rozmyślał nad życiem swojego syna. Był za młody, żeby umrzeć. Nie chciał, żeby skończył jak Masaki. Po chwili usłyszał jak ktoś kłóci się z pielęgniarką. Rozpoznał głos syna Ryūkena, Uryū. Westchnął. Pewnie już wiedzą.

– Gdzie jest Ichigo? - Chad zapytał Isshina. Po chwili dołączyli Uryū i Orihime.

– Usiądźcie... - powiedział. Gdy to zrobili Isshin zaczął opowiadać. - W piątek Ichigo nie poszedł do szkoły, prawda? - przyjaciele Ichigo pokiwali twierdząco głowami. - Ichigo zemdlał dwa razy. Jego ciało wciąż przeżywało efekt walki i było osłabione. Dodatkowo, jego reiatsu... Ech... W sobotę przyprowadziłem go do szpitala. Wyszedłem tylko na chwilę, a gdy wróciłem, grupa lekarzy i pielęgniarek intubowała go. W niedzielę jego serce było tak słabe, że aż przestało bić. 30 sekund. Jak się o tym myśli to nie jest to aż tak dużo, jednak w medycynie... - chwycił się za głowę. - To go prawie zabiło. Mój jedyny syn prawie umarł. A dzisiaj... Okazało się, że znaleźli nowotwór. W jego głowie na dodatek, zaraz za lewym okiem. Ja... Ja nie mogłem podjąć innej decyzji.

– Operują go teraz? - zapytał Chad.

– Tak.

– Więc... Nie powinno być to złe.

– Nie powinno... Ale w zamian za usunięcie guza, Ichigo musi stracić także swoje oko. - zapadła cisza. Tylko zegar przerywał ją co sekundę.

Tik.

Tak.

Tik.

Tak.

Tik.

Tak po 10 minutach, 600 sekundach drzwi od sali operacyjnej otworzyły się. Isshin natychmiast wstał i zobaczył syna, a kompani – przyjaciela. Ichigo wyglądał tak spokojnie. A zarazem... Tak...

Smutno.

* * *

Kiedy lekarze i pielęgniarki przenosili jego ciało, takie drobne, niewinne ciało, z łóżka operacyjnego na szpitalne, Isshin czuł jakby Ichigo był zrzucany 6 stóp pod ziemię. Czuł, że nie wypełnił swojej pracy jako ojciec, rodzic.

– Isshin, wiem, że to była ciężka decyzja i wiedz, że podjąłeś dobrą. - ojciec Ichigo nie słuchał Ryūkena. Chwycił powoli i delikatnie dłoń swojego syna. Była zimna, ale czuł pulsującą w niej krew. - Isshin, pamiętaj, że masz jeszcze Yuzu i Karin, dwie córki, które...

– Jak TY byś się czuł, gdyby zamiast Ichigo leżał tutaj TWÓJ syn? - przez kilka minut nikt nic nie mówił. Isshin nagle poczuł lekki ścisk, impuls przechodzący przez dłoń syna. - Ichigo? - Po chwili zobaczył jak jego oko próbuje się otworzyć. Isshin ścisnął lekko dłoń Ichigo, a później syn otworzył swoje oko.


	6. Chapter 6

Otworzyłem oczy. Widziałem biel, która po chwili zmieszała się z innymi kolorami – pomarańczą, brązem, czernią, a nawet z niebieskim. Wszystko było lekko rozmazane, jednak po chwili zacząłem dostrzegać kontur kilku postaci.

– Poczekaj, Ichigo, najpierw zrobimy mały test, a potem będziesz mógł porozmawiać z nami, dobrze? - coś zasłania mi widok, musiałem aż zmrużyć oczy. - Otwórz oko. - otworzyłem, ale ciężko było utrzymać je otwarte, więc ktoś mi pomógł. - Okej, wygląda na to, że żaden nerw nie został uszkodzony. - podniósł rękę. - Ile widzisz palców? - patrzyłem, ale nie byłem w 100% pewien. Po chwili czekania ktoś podał mi tablicę. - Narysuj lub napisz, co widzisz. - chyba byli trochę nieogarnięci, bo jak miałem pokazać, co widzę, jak praktycznie nic nie widziałem. - A, no tak. - zabrał mi tablicę. - Drugą ręką pokażę liczby od 1 do 5 i powiesz, które są najbardziej podobne. - z tego, co wywnioskowałem ta liczba to albo 3, albo 4, albo 5. Ktoś pomógł mi usiąść i ktoś przyłożył mi coś do oka. Nie wiem, co to było, ale po chwili powiedział. - Wygląda, że masz sporą wadę wzroku. - przez kilka minut próbowali mi dopasować jakiś sensowny... Nie wiem, jak to nazwać, w każdym razie odpowiednie „szkiełko". W sumie to powinni powiedzieć „szkiełka", prawda? Ech, nie wiem. Po tych kilku minutach odzyskałem wzrok. Włożyli je w okulary. - Masz, przymierz je. - zachęcił mnie ten „okulista". Założyłem. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. - I jak? Widzisz jak wcześniej? - powoli przytaknąłem. Do pokoju weszli – tata, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Yuzu, Karin, jakaś pani i tata Ishidy. Siostry dość emocjonalnie mnie przywitały, choć nie wiem dlaczego. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca, a ja, już bez tej rury w gardle, zapytałem.

– Kim jesteś? - kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

– Mam na imię Saki, będę ci towarzyszyła przy powrocie do zdrowia.

– … Coś się stało? - spytałem niepewnie. Spojrzałem po pozostałych i albo odwracali wzrok, albo patrzyli na mnie.

– Ichigo-kun. - spojrzałem na kobietę. - Pamiętasz, dlaczego jesteś w szpitalu?

– Bo... - zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. -...Straciłem przytomność w domu?

– Tak. - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Jednak dopiero kilka dni temu lekarze odkryli przyczynę. Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. - chwyciła moją dłoń. - Lekarze odkryli guz, ale już go usunęli, jednak... Warunkiem usunięcia guza było również usunięcie twojego lewego oka. - patrzyłem się chwilę na nią i powoli dotknąłem miejsca, gdzie powinno ono być.

Nie ma.

Nie ma,

Nie

ma.

– Zobacz. - podała mi lusterko. Chwyciłem je niepewnie w dłoń i zobaczyłem, że połowa mojej twarzy jest zabandażowana, w tym także oko.

– Wiemy, że jesteś w...

– Czuję się jak potwór. - przerwałem jej.

– Nie jesteś.

– Ale czuję się jak. - zapadła cisza, a ja ciągle patrzyłem na swoją twarz. Była pusta.

Czułem się pusty.

Byłem pusty.

Przez moje ciało przeszedł impuls i z całej siły uderzyłem w szkło. Ktoś zawołał, ktoś zaczął na mnie krzyczeć.

– To nie jest moje odbicie. - chwyciłem się dłońmi za głowę. - TO NIE JEST PRAWDA! NIE CHCĘ TEGO WIDZIEĆ! - chciałem wydłubać sobie drugie oko, żeby już tego nigdy nie zobaczyć. - WYNOŚCIE SIĘ STĄD! - Ktoś mnie powstrzymał, zacząłem się szarpać, czułem jak cały się trzęsłem, jednak po chwili już nic nie widziałem.

Isshin z bólem patrzył jak lekarze kładą bezwładne ciało Ichigo na łóżku. Wiedział, że Ichigo nie przyjmie tego łatwo, ale nie sądził, że Ichigo będzie chciał sobie coś zrobić. Żałował, że Yuzu i Karin to zobaczyły. Jednak teraz... Było już za późno.

Czułem, że ktoś trzyma mnie mocno. Nie chciałem otwierać oczu, a raczej oka, nie chciałem tego widzieć.

– Ichigo, otwórz oczka... - otworzyłem załzawione oczy. Zobaczyłem swoje lustrzane odbicie – siedziałem z nogami przy mojej twarzy, a od tyłu obejmowała mnie Diane. Odgarnęła moje włosy z lewego oka i zobaczyłem... Dokładnie to samo jak u tamtej postaci. Czułem jak moje dłonie się trzęsą. Krew, pełno krwi... Diane chwyciła obie dłonie w swoją, a drugą pogładziła mnie po policzku. Spojrzałem na nią i mnie objęła.

– Dlaczego mi to robisz...? - zapytałem przez łzy. Byłem załamany. Diane spojrzała się na moje odbicie i odpowiedziała.

– Co robię? Mówisz o tym, że dbam o ciebie? Czy o tym, że pozwoliłam ci uciec od tej okropnej rzeczywistości? Ichigo...

– Dlaczego zabrałaś mi je? - próbowałem się opanować. Bez skutku. Patrzyłem na nią, to ona mnie skrzywdziła, to jej wina.

– To nie moja wina, Ichigo. - objęła mnie jedną ręką, drugą nadal mnie gładziła po poliku próbując wycierać łzy. - To wina Isshina i Kisuke.

– Niby dlaczego?! - opuściłem głowę. Czułem jak łza spływa mi po czubku nosa.

– Próbowali ciebie ukryć... Przede mną... Jedyną osobą, która dbała o ciebie po śmierci Masaki...

– Nie mów o mamie...

– Ichigo, ja wiem, że cierpisz. - przytuliła mnie mocniej. - Ale ona nie wróci.

– Zamknij się...

– Ichigo.

– Zamknij się! - zapadła cisza przerywana tylko przez mój płacz. Diane była obok i próbowała mnie uspokoić.

– Ichigo... Wiem, że to jest ciężkie... Ale tego dnia nie straciłeś tylko matki... Tego dnia straciłeś również mnie, Ichigo...

– O... O czym ty mówisz?

– Wcześniej widzieliśmy się codziennie, rozmawiałeś ze mną, Masaki też ze mną rozmawiała, bawiliśmy się razem...

– Kim jesteś? - zapytałem bardziej pewnie. Chwyciłem jej przedramię obiema dłońmi.

– Jestem twoją ciocią, Ichigo. - wiedziałem, że się uśmiecha. Oparła głowę o moje plecy. - Isshin nigdy mnie nie lubił, zresztą ze wzajemnością. Nie pytaj czemu. Tak po prostu było. - zaczęła głaskać moje włosy, powoli się uspokajałem. - Masaki była piękną kobietą. Była mądra, ładna, pomocna... I zrobiłaby wszystko dla swoich dzieci. - westchnęła i mówiła dalej. - Tej nocy, tej feralnej nocy... Isshin stwierdził, że to była moja wina. Nie pozwolił mi się obronić, po prostu kazał mi się wynosić i już nigdy nie próbować się z nim ani z tobą skontaktować. I nie próbowałam. Nie sądziłam, że to ma jakikolwiek sens. Jednak... Kilkanaście dni temu poczułam, że coś jest nie tak. I miałam, niestety, rację. Twoje ciało powoli się poddawało. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić, wiesz? Musiałam... Musiałam wtedy ciebie zaatakować. Żebyś nie umarł.

– To przez ciebie nie mam...? - nie potrafiłem tego powiedzieć. Nie potrafiłem się przed sobą przyznać. Że... „Tego"... Już nie miałem.

– Przepraszam. Ale gdyby Kisuke nie pomógł Isshinowi tamtej nocy mnie wygonić z miasta nic by się nie stało. Ichigo... - spojrzałem na swoje odbicie, ona na mnie. - Według mnie wyglądasz idealnie, Ichigo. - chwyciła moją dłoń i przejechała nią po mojej twarzy, odwróciłem się na wprost niej. - Ichigo... Jesteś piękny, Ichigo, pamiętaj. Możesz zrobić wszystko. Pamiętaj, dobrze? - przytuliła się i schowała głowę w moich włosach.

– Diane...? - odezwałem się cicho.

– Hm?

– Czy jeśli dołączę do ciebie... Pozwolisz mi zapomnieć o jednej rzeczy?

– Jakiej? - spojrzała się na mnie.

– O wszystkim.


	7. Chapter 7

Tak, tak, wielki powrót czy coś-tam. Patrzę sobie i co?

To nie ten rozdział miał być wstawiony...

Także ten...

Oj. XD

* * *

 **Pogrubiony tekst:**  
 **1\. tekst: Shinedown - Her Name Is Alice**  
 **2\. i 3. tekst: Hollywood Undead - Diary**

* * *

Ichigo obudził się kilka dni temu. Od tamtego czasu nie odezwał się prawie ani razu. Był spokojny, nie był agresywny, ale nie okazywał żadnych uczuć, co martwiło wszystkich. Cały czas rysował sobie na kartkach. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że ciągle rysował tę samą postać – czarną na białym tle. Ta postać była ubrana w płaszcz. Można pomyśleć, że patrzy na ciebie. Czasami, na niektórych rysunkach, widać było albo inną postać – kobietę, albo Zangetsu, jednak w postaci dwóch ostrzy. Isshin wiele razy próbował się dowiedzieć, dlaczego rysuje te postacie, ale do tej pory nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Psycholodzy próbowali z nim rozmawiać, ale żadna rozmowa nie dawała skutków. Chociaż nie – była jedna rozmowa, kiedy Isshin czegoś się dowiedział.

– Witaj, Ichigo. - przywitał go psycholog. Był łysy, ubrany w czarny garnitur.

– „Dzień dobry". - napisał Ichigo. Zwykle ignorował tych, którzy przychodzili do niego, więc to był jakiś postęp. – „Wyglądasz jak Hitman."

– Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która to stwierdza. - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i rozpoczął rozmowę. - Porozmawiasz ze mną?

– „Jak chcesz to mogę."

– Więc, rozpocznijmy od początku. Ichigo Kurosaki, zanim to wszystko się stało chodziłeś do liceum. Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać?

– „Za tobą stoi duch." - mężczyzna odwrócił się, ale nie zobaczył ducha.

– Jakoś go nie widzę. - zanotował coś. - Może ty odpowiesz na jedno moje pytanie, a ty na moje, dobra? - Ichigo pokiwał głową na zgodę.

– „Dlaczego próbujesz mi pomóc?"

– To moja praca, Ichigo. Poza tym, uważam, że szkoda, żebyś zmarnował swoje życie. Teraz moja kolej. Dlaczego przestałeś mówić?

– „Nie widzę powodów, żeby znowu mówić." „Rozumiesz żart? :)" - mężczyzna zaśmiał się lekko. Ichigo tylko się uśmiechnął. - „Widzisz? Tak jest łatwiej wyrazić emocje." „Wiesz, ile jeszcze będą mnie trzymać tutaj? Chciałbym już odejść."

– Nie wiem, Ichigo, ale powiedz... Co oznacza „chciałbym już odejść"?

– „Odejść. Umrzeć. Zabić się. Jest dużo określeń."

– A wytłumaczysz mi, dlaczego?

– „Nie widzę już sensu. Nie będę w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Nie będę mógł niczego robić samemu. Nie chcę być uzależniony od innych." „Poza tym, Diane wie już wszystko."

– Diane? Kto to? - Ichigo spojrzał za niego, na okno. Odwrócił wzrok i zaczął pisać.

– „Diane twierdzi, że moja 'rodzina' i 'przyjaciele' powinni przestać podsłuchiwać za tym szkłem." - Ichigo spojrzał na to miejsce.

– Ichigo, tam nikt nie stoi.

– „Ona ich widzi."

– Ichigo. - Ichigo odwrócił wzrok od szkła na mężczyznę. - Dlaczego napisałeś 'rodzina' w cudzysłowie?

– „...Tracę pamięć."

– Co masz na myśli?

– To, co napisałem. - odezwał się Ichigo. - Nie pamiętam, co mówiłem przed chwilą. - spojrzał się w bok. - **„I po drugiej stronie lustra widzimy, że ona boleśnie powróciła, ale teraz, gdy nie myśli, boję się, że to wszystkich interesuje."**

– Ichigo? - psycholog spojrzał się na niego. Ichigo powoli spojrzał się w jego oczy.

– **„Widzisz, że tu nie ma prawdziwego zakończenia, to tylko jest początek. Wyjdź... I zacznij grać." -** nagle Ichigo rzucił się na mężczyznę i zaczął go dusić. Do pokoju wbiegli lekarze i pielęgniarki. - Ona was ostrzegała... ONA WIEDZIAŁA, ŻE TO SIĘ STANIE!

Według psychologa, jego umysł zanegował istnienie czegoś takiego jak rodzina, przyjaciele, sam fakt istnienia. Isshin przyszedł do syna tego dnia, kiedy Ichigo wziął kartkę, ale zamiast rysować napisał:

„ **Widzę moją mamę jak płacze, ona mówi**

 **'Dziecko, dlaczego?'**

 **Mówię**

 **'Dziecko nie żyje, dziecka nie ma jak samobójcy'**

 **Nie sądzę, żebyś widziała go prędko, mamo,**

 **Nie zbliżaj się do mojego pokoju, mamo,**

 **Powiedz tacie, że nienawidzę tego skurwysyna jak ciebie, mamo"**

„ **To część czasów, kiedy jesteś chory na umysł;**

 **Kiedy nie masz już niczego,**

 **Nie masz już czego do stracenia,**

 **Więc kiedy będziesz mnie grzebać, facet,**

 **Lepiej zakop mnie głęboko."**

Isshin spojrzał się w oczy syna, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i wziął kolejną kartkę, tym razem rysując tę samą postać. Isshin nie mógł tego zrozumieć – „ **Powiedz tacie, że nienawidzę tego skurwysyna jak ciebie, mamo"**. Rozumiał nienawiść syna do niego, ale do Masaki? Isshin poszedł po Ryūkena, a kiedy z nim wrócił zobaczył jak Ichigo śmieje się w pustą przestrzeń, wiedział, że Ichigo...

Jest chory. Nie mógł już temu zaprzeczyć.

– Z kim żartujesz, Ichigo? - Ryūken usiadł obok Ichigo, który wziął kartkę i napisał odpowiedź.

– „Diane tu jest." - Ichigo wziął długopis i pisał dalej. - „Ona potrafi trzymać moją drugą część w spokoju, ale powiedziała,że chciałaby mnie zabrać na drugą stronę lustra, mogę?"

– „Drugą stronę lustra?" - zapytał Ryūken pokazując Isshinowi, żeby poszedł po psychologa. Gdy pani Saki przyszła Ichigo skończył pisać.

– „Kiedyś na świecie był jeszcze jeden rodzaj dusz, to one stworzyły świat. Nazywano ich pierwszymi Bogami, ale oni nazywali siebie „REKSERZY". - kilka minut później Ichigo zapisał kolejną kartkę. - „Zostało ich niewielu, chyba 10. Są Bogami, to czyste hybrydy. Diane chce pogadać z wami." - Ichigo przez chwilę zwiesił głowę, po chwili podniósł i założył ręce na klacie.

– Wy naprawdę nie macie umiaru, co nie? - Ichigo patrzył się w oczy Isshina. - Ty i Kisuke. Tak skrzywdzić dziecko.

– Więc to ty jesteś „Diane"? - Saki zbliżyła się do Ichigo.

– Taa... Nie mogłam dłużej pozwolić tak po prostu wam robić tego, co robicie. - Diane nadal patrzyła się na Isshina.

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Isshin, ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Ty go zabijasz.

– „Zabijam"? Spójrz najpierw na siebie! Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, żeby to robić?!

– A kim TY jesteś?

– Oboje, uspokójcie się. - Saki spojrzała po nich. - Jakim cudem jesteś w stanie się z nami teraz komunikować?

– Nie sądzę, żeby to miało na razie znaczenie. Ichigo cierpi, wiesz, Isshin? Ichigo nie będzie w stanie długo tak żyć.

– Ichigo nie jest sam, poradzi sobie.

– I tu właśnie jest problem – on nie jest sam.

– Co to znaczy? - Ryūken zainteresował się. Diane spojrzała się na panią psycholog.

– Wiem, że Ichigo był Shinigami. Możesz mówić.

– Pusty Masaki i Zangetsu nie są jedynymi duszami w duszy Ichigo.

– Kolejny pusty?

– Dwie dodatkowe dusze. - w pomieszczeniu zapadła chwilowa cisza.

– Kim one są? - zapytał Isshin.

– …Nie mam pojęcia. Jedna z nich to pusty, tego jestem pewna. Druga... To tak jakby druga część duszy Ichigo. Jest... Zapieczętowana.

– Pieczęć Urahary... - Isshin zrozumiał. - Kiedy Ichigo miał 9 lat postanowiliśmy z Uraharą zablokować pamięć Ichigo o tobie, Diane.

– Ty w ogóle myślisz, Isshin?! Jeśli zapieczętowaliście o mnie pamięć to ta pieczęć...

– …To równocześnie zapieczętowaliśmy część duszy Reksera, prawda?

– Kisuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Długo niczego tutaj nowego nie było, minął już ponad rok [ostatni rozdział był tutaj zamieszczony jedenastego sierpnia 2016r., więc trochę za długo temu], więc wypadałoby skończyć to, co się zaczęło.**

 **Szczerze mogę powiedzieć: pomysł super, tylko weź to teraz dokończ, weny nie było, a co dopiero pomysłu na to, co dalej. Ale naszczęście - na razie mam plan.**

 **Nie wiem, co następne będzie publikowane, czy to czy może tamto, możecie napisać, jaka seria się Wam najbardziej podoba, którą najbardziej chcielibyście przeczytać do końca po polsku, naszym pięknym, niezrozumiałym dla większości obcokrajowców, a co dopiero rodaków.**

 **Także nie przedłużając już dłużej:**

 **Miłego czytania. :)**

 **Pogrubiony tekst - fragment piosenki [w tym rozdziale NateWantsToBattle - Mangled, serdecznie polecam jego kanał]**

 **Normalny tekst - "normalna treść"**

 **Tekst z kursywą - zaklęcia, nazwy ataków**

* * *

 **They're alive.**

– Gotowy?

3...

2...

1...

Beep, beep...

Beep, beep...

Ichigo spróbował otworzyć swoje oczy. Były sklejone, nie mógł ich otworzyć. Spróbować poruszyć ręką i otrzeć je, bez skutku.

Beep, beep...

Spróbował jeszcze raz, westchnął poirytowany.

Beep, beep...

Usłyszał lekki tupot obcasów oraz inne dziwne dźwięki.

– Tutaj mamy szesnastoletniego chłopaka: Kurosaki Ichigo, ponad rok temu stracił przytomność i przestał oddychać. Od tamtej pory jest w stanie śpiączki. - usłyszał kilka stłumionych głosów. Ktoś do niego podszedł, zbliżył się, odchylił jego powieki i zaświecił mu latarką w oczy. Ten natychmiast wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy.

– Kurwa! - za głośno, pomyślał, zamknij się.

– Ichigo? Hej, słyszysz mnie?!

– Ciężko was nie słyszeć... - powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał na kobietę w okularach. Była po czterdziestce, to wiedział na pewno, zamknął oczy. Westchnął. Otworzył je, nagle z jednej osoby zrobiły się trzy. Ryūken, reszty nie znał.

– Nudzi się wam czy co...? - westchnął ponownie, to się robi jego nawykiem.

– Ichigo, spójrz na mnie. - powiedział Ryūken. Gdyby to był jego 'tata', nie posłuchałby, ale, cóż, to obcy, więc wypadałoby posłuchać. Posłusznie otworzył oczy. Po chwili przestało go interesować, co oni mówili między sobą, chciał tylko spać. - Okej, wiem, że nie chcesz odpowiadać na te pytania, ale...

– Cholera, drugi raz mam na wszystko odpowiadać? Jeden raz wam nie wystarczył? - spojrzeli po sobie.

– Ichigo, wiesz, że dopiero obudziłeś się z ponad rocznej śpiączki?

– Taa, jasne, możecie już przestać mnie robić w chuja?! Już raz przez to przechodziłem, nie zamierzam drugi raz.

– Ichigo?! - spojrzał się w stronę głosu.

– Czego?!

– Twoje oczy! - spojrzał się na lusterko stojące obok. Jedno było lekko przekrwione, nie przejął się, ale drugie było całe białe.

Jednak wszystko widział.

– Powinniśmy zrobić dodatkowe badania... Ej, gdzie ty idziesz?!

– Do domu! - i wyszedł zostawiając innych w szoku.

* * *

Isshin, gdy usłyszał, że jego syn się obudził, chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy nim, jednak tego nie zrobił.

Głównie dlatego, że z nieznanych mu przyczyn, Ichigo wpadł do domu.

– Ichigo?! - cóż, to, że był w szoku to nieporozumienie, to było coś większego niż szok. Szybciej niż chłopak potrafił zareagować, ojciec rzucił się na niego i mocno wyściskał. - Masz szlaban do końca życia!

– Za co?!

– Za wszystko! - Ichigo wiedział, że to musiał być okropny czas dla jego rodziny. Dopiero niedawno zrozumiał, że to była śpiączka. Ciężko mu było to zrozumieć, ale musiał. Nagle poczuł ból przebijający się przez jego czaszkę. Isshin odsunął się i spojrzał się na syna. - Powinieneś się położyć.

– Tato...

– Zrobisz to sam albo ci pomogę! - z tym argumentem nie mógł walczyć.

Dopiero wtedy poczuł jaki jest zmęczony. Spojrzał się na schody, po których musiałby wejść, żeby dostać się do upragnionego łóżka. Poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

– Połóż się na kanapie. - nie musiał długo go przekonywać. Niemal od razu zasnął.

* * *

Ichigo obudził się po kilku godzinach. Rozejrzał się dookoła, nic się nie zmieniło przez ten czas. Więc nic się nie stało. Wstał i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Jego oko było nadal białe, ale wszystko widział, na szczęście. Ciągle się zastanawiał jak to możliwe, że te jego 'sny' miały efekt na jego ciało. I czy ta cała 'Diane' w ogóle istniała. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak bardzo jego charakter się zmienił przez tę całą śpiączkę. Westchnął i wyszedł z łazienki, poszedł do kuchni i zobaczył swojego tatę.

– Już się lepiej czujesz? - zapytał.

– Taa, już lepiej. Dzięki.

– Nie ma za co, w końcu jesteś moim synem. Coś do picia?

– W sumie bym się czegoś napił... - Isshin chwycił kubki z ciepłym napojem i usiadł na kanapie obok syna.

– Więc? Wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie, co się stało? Nikt nie potrafił mi na to pytanie odpowiedzieć.

 **But if this is what you want**

– Długa historia...

– Mam czas-.

 **Then you can be just like us.**

– Ale ja go nie mam.


End file.
